you're amazing the way you are
by The Fluff Queen
Summary: One day they'll have it all. St. Berry, Puckleberry friendship set in 'Furt'.


**Author's note: **I don't care shit if half the world is thinking Cory did amazing at 'Just The Way You Are' – I've compared it with the original version, and Jon's voice would have sounded way better!

Don't forget to check MissElliexXxXx's stories – she's an amazing, gifted writer and has plenty of St. Berry and Puckleberry stories. Also, pay a visit to my good friend gleek06216's profile. She has a lot of different pairings' stories there and I hope she'll someday fill my craving for a St. Berry oneshot.

**Summary: **Set during 'Furt', even though it hasn't aired it yet. No major spoilers – maybe a mention or to season 2 up to 'The Substitute'.

**you're amazing the way you are**

**F**inn is singing Bruno Mars' song 'Just The Way You Are' and he can see from his spot on the makeshift stage on the reception tent the tears in Rachel's eyes. They make him happy because it's the first time he's serenading Rachel that she shows some kind of positive emotion (he can't honestly say 'Jesse's Girl' was a groundbreaking success; she looked very embarrassed when he sang it to her).

He doesn't see the way her fists are clenched together, doesn't notice the panicked glances of Puck to Rachel, the worried frown on Santana's forehead. He doesn't see Brittany rubbing Rachel's back affectionately, a sad cloud on her bright blue eyes. He is so into his performance he closes his eyes to reach a particular high note and misses the way the two Cheerios and his former best friend carry a nearly hysterical Rachel outside the tent, Puck's arms wrapped around Rachel's slim waist, Santana and Brittany trailing after him.

**

* * *

P**uck is pacing in front of Rachel, who is sitting silently on a chair, Santana and Brittany by her side rubbing her arms. He knows she has good memories of that fucking song Finn was killing onstage, good memories that are now laced with bitterness, like every other memory she has of Jesse St. James, the one person she fell in love with and still hasn't moved on from.

"I need to talk to him, Noah", she whispers, and he halts to a stop in front of her, exchanging concerned glances with Santana. His best friend looks up at him, eyes glassy with tears, and Brittany gently dries them carefully not to smudge the make-up Kurt had applied earlier that day. "I just… That song, it's one of _our _songs, I don't want Finn to tarnish the memories I have of it. I need to talk to him, because little by little my memories are vanishing, fading away into nothingness, and I refuse to let them go – let him go – like a dream I can't force myself to remember".

Puck is shocked by the quiet fierceness of her voice, and it breaks his heart how much this girl still loves the ex-boyfriend that betrayed her. He voices it aloud, and she smiles softly, weakly. "One day, Noah, one day you'll find the one girl who will be _it _for you – one day you will truly fall in love, and you'll be complete. And if, God forbid, you lose that one special girl, you'll find out that, no matter how hard you try, you'll never truly move on. You'll hold on to your memories, to the good and bad memories, to the words you've spoken, to the promises you've made and you've heard, because all those are what will keep you going. And everyone that comes after it, will prove to be just a sorry, pathetic excuse… Someone you cling to because caring for someone is better than being alone".

Brittany is crying softly, Santana looks impressed. Puck sighs and offers her the keys to his truck, saying, "He's in his house. Don't look at me like that, who you think is giving him updates on you? Don't make me regret it, Rach… Go for him, I'll come up with some story to feed to Finn". She shows him a big bright smile and hugs him tightly, smiling at Brittany and Santana before running away the faster her heels allow her. Santana sighs and smirks softly at Puck.

"She just turns you into one big softie, Puckerman".

"Shut the fuck up, Satan. Go sex up the Jolly Glee Giant".

**

* * *

S**he drives the fastest Noah's truck allows her to, arriving at Jesse's wide manor half an hour later. She leaves her purse on the truck and knocks at the door, praying that it won't be a maid to answer it, because she honestly can't come up with a plausible explanation of what exactly she is to Jesse. Thankfully, it's Jesse himself who answers the door, his eyes widening in pleasure and surprise. "Whoa, Rachel…" But he doesn't get to finish the sentence before she's falling in his arms, hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent of sea and leaves and _Jesse_. It's intoxicating and she never wants to leave his arms.

"Sing to me, baby", she whispers, and his eyes soften as he relishes on the warmth of her body against his. He entwines his fingers with hers and takes a moment to admire her beauty. She's wearing a red cocktail dress, her hair all pinned up in an elegant updo. Jesse frowns as he sinks his fingers between the thick black locks, locating the booby pins and slipping them off, allowing her hair to fall freely down her shoulders. He watches her for a moment, fixing her hair after a while and nodding to himself with a satisfied smile before tugging at her hand and carrying her to the music room.

They exchange a long glance, and she softly plays the opening notes to the song she needs to hear from him (because the lyrics make more sense coming from him than they do coming from Finn), and he smiles and decides to forego the piano, moving so he's straddling the piano bench and singing a cappella, his fingers touching her eyes lightly, the other hand twirling a lock of her hair.

_Her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

He's not exactly singing; it sounds more like he's whispering the words, his soft, rich velvety voice wrapping deliciously around her skin like a thick blanket and making her feel all warm and happy. Her lips are curled on a small smile and her hands come to rest on his denim-covered thighs, making her shiver as the warmth of his skin burns against the palms of her hands.

_Yeah, I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so –_

_So sad to think she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks 'Do I look okay?'_

_I say_

His hands come to cradle her cheeks, the look in his eyes making her own fill with tears. How incredible is it that after months of not seeing her he still looks at her like she's the most precious thing in his world? How is it possible that when he sings the words acquire meaning, acquire heart and soul? When Finn tried his hand at this particular song, it didn't make her feel any special – he could be singing it to Quinn, for all Rachel cared. But Jesse, no, Jesse managed to make her believe he would never sing that song the way he is singing it right now for anyone else but her.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I wouldn't change_

'_Cause you're amazing – just the way you are_

_And when you smile, the whole world stops_

_And stares for a while_

'_Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

A small smirk curves his lips as he leans into her, making her breath quicken and her heart speed up. His mouth comes to stop just centimeters away from hers, and she licks it nervously, shuddering at the darkening pools of his eyes. His hot, minty breath makes her lick shiver, glaring half-heartedly (or, if she's being honest with herself, not heartedly at all) at the knowing glimmer in his charcoal grey eyes. Her hand comes to rest feebly at his blue-cotton-covered chest, and her mouth drops open in a silent moan. His heart is racing against her palm and her eyes are suddenly full of tears. One finger of his comes to slide against her strawberry-lip-glossed lips, his skin warm against the frail skin.

_Her lips, her lips –_

_I could kiss her all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Rachel lets out a giggle in response, blushing to him calling her sexy. Dear Lord, how she secretly missed this, being serenaded in this intimate, personal way – the way Jesse breathes song lyrics to her, making them sound like he has written them with her in mind. She feels two tears running down her cheeks, and he leans in, brushing a feather-light kiss against the two crystal drops – she reacts instinctively, fisting the fabric of his shirt in her hand, sliding over the piano bench so that she's closer to him. One strong arm comes to wrap itself around her red-silk-covered waist, and she bites her lower lip to contain a moan at feeling his heat through the thin, flimsy fabric.

_You know, you know_

_I'll never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_Girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

She closes her eyes and rests her head against his shoulder, his arms tightening around her. "You are, you know, Rachel. Amazing, the way you are", he whispers in her ear, and she doesn't think she'll ever feel more home in someone else's (namely, Finn's) arms, the way she does when she's in Jesse's.

"Jess?" She asks, and he hums questioningly in response. "It's inevitable for us to get back together one day, right?" She can feel him smiling slightly against the soft skin of her neck, can feel the way his locks tickle her cheek when he nods. It's a conversation they have every time they talk – it's what keeps Rachel going on, despite every set back she has been facing lately – despite Finn and his lies about his virginity, Finn's insecurity of his status in McKinley's hierarchy; despite Mr. Schue's insistence on doing Journey and refusal to allow her to sing glamorous old showtunes; despite Kurt's scathing critique of her fashion choices; despite the loneliness she feels when she sees everyone in her glee club is happily paired up with someone.

"One day, Rachel, one day… We'll rule Broadway. You can bet on it – it's as certain as two and two make four", he whispers, and she smiles. She can wait on it – as long as he's certain their fate is to be together. They're too young to make a love this strong last – but, once they're done growing up, once Jesse stops caring for himself and starts caring for others more (she knows he's learning); once Rachel herself starts believing more in her talent and herself and stops giving two cents to what others think – one day, they'll have it all: the awards, the stage, the relationship they both long desperately for.


End file.
